A Love Story
by Xylia Ren
Summary: "A Love Story 3" is revived because something hates me and went wrong and people cannot read past chapter 1. This is about Kim and Jack, and of course Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy. Plus another character that I made up.
1. Valentine's Surprise!

**Happy Valentine's Day. Ok so what if I'm late. DEAL WITH IT! Oops sorry caps lock. Well I was inspired by Valentine's Day to write this and I will be writing more. I will update as much a possible but I am only human. Or am I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or it's charaters. I do however own Kaitlin... Description on my profile!**

It was Valentine's Day, I don't really mind Valentine's Day but I don't obsess over it like _some _people (Donna Tobin). I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to my best friend.

_Kim: Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Kelsey: Yeah. I guess. I wish Jerry had asked me but instead he asked that new girl Kaitlin._

_Kim: Wait there's a new girl? And that stinks Kelsey. You deserve better than him._

_Kelsey: But I don't want anyone else. I want Jerry._

**Later that day at the dojo:**

I had just walked in to the dojo when Jerry ran in chasing Eddie.

"Jerry and Kaitlin sitting in a tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G—" Eddie taunted as he raced around the dojo. Just at that moment Jack and Milton walked through the doors to the dojo.

"Please stop him before he does something he might regret later." I said pointing at Jerry who was screaming at Eddie as they ran around the dojo. Jack caught Jerry and held his arms behind his back.

"What's going on?" Milton asked the two panting teens.

"Well I was going to Jerry's locker to ask him about this new chick at school and when I came around the corner to where his locker is I saw he already knew her. He knew her very well." Eddie said wiggling his eyebrows. Jerry lunged for him again but Jack still had his arms pinned behind him.

"What do you mean? Who is this new girl everyone is talking about?" I demanded.

"Why don't you ask Jerry?" Jack said. Jerry glared at him.

"Her name is Kaitlin, her eyes sparkle like emeralds, and her hair is like fresh spun gold, cascading down her back in a fountain of curls." Jerry said sighing. Everyone was staring at him; mouths open, shocked that anything that romantic had just been spoken by Jerry Martinez.

"Whoa. You really do like this girl, don't you?" Jack said supportively.

"Yeah, I do. The only problem is that she is really smart and I'm, well—" Jerry broke off.

"Not?" Eddie offered helpfully.

"Not what?" Jerry said, back to himself. Everyone laughed at him and went into the change rooms.

**After practice:**

I was just getting ready to leave the dojo when Jack came up to me. He handed me an adorable Valentine with a puppy on it. The other guys walked out of the change rooms at that very moment.

"Oh, look Jack's giving a card to his crush!" Jerry shouted.

"I don't like Kim you guys. I have cards for you guys too." Jack defended himself. I took the card and started to read it.

**OHHHH! Cliffy! So what do you think the note should say? I you review and I end up using the idea, you will get credit and a special place in my heart. What that isn't enough? Ok, how about this if I use your idea for "the Card" you will get credit, a special place in my heart, AND to create a character for this story! Yeah NOW you want to review.**

**Press it, you know you want to!**


	2. The Card

**Can I have a big round of applause for my first 2 reviewers? *polite clapping* Ugh No curtesy from people these days. Well onn to the story! I got the ideas for this chapter from Kickin it xo and writeandlive! Thank you for the positive comments and the ideas. If you want to create characters you will have to pm me with descriptions and I will put you in the story as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it, if I did I would be jealous of myself!**

It read: _Kim, from the moment I met you, I knew_

_That there was something about you,_

_The way you smile and always stay strong,_

_In my heart that's where you belong._

_Especially on this Valentine's Day,_

_You mean more to me than words can say._

_But if our friends knew,_

_They'd tease me and you_

_So to end this note I say, on this special day_

_Will you be mine? Will you be my Valentine?_

I blushed as I read it. I looked up at Jack, does he really mean it?

"What does yours say Kim?" Milton asked.

"Oh just that he appreciates how I've helped all of you guys." I replied, looking down.

"Sure it does Kim. You know you are a terrible liar." Eddie accused me. Thankfully Rudy walked in carrying a box.

"Hey, Rudy, what's in the box?" Jerry asked. Rudy opened it slowly, dramatically.

"I brought cookies for you guys! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Rudy cried, the guys fell on the box like vultures. Jack turned around holding some cookies.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked softly, his brown eyes melting like chocolates.

"Sure." I agreed. We walked out of the dojo. We walked in silence for some time then I just had to ask.

"Did you mean it?" I demanded, turning to look at Jack.

"Did I mean what?" Jack said, confused.

"What you said in the card about, you know." I said trailing off.

"Yeah, I did. I really do like you Kim. Happy Valentine's Day." He took my hand. I blushed and looked at him. We had stopped walking. I glanced over Jack's shoulder at the setting sun.

"Should we tell the guys or keep this a secret?" I asked him softly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't think so; they will never leave us alone if we do. I mean look at Jerry and Kaitlin, they will never get any peace and quiet around Eddie or Milton." Jack said, lightening the mood.

"I know. I don't even know who this girl is." I said beginning to laugh.

"She is in all of our classes!" Jack exclaimed, "How could you have not noticed her?"

"Sorry, I've been preoccupied. Let's head back to the dojo." I said still laughing. We walked back to the dojo holding hands but when we got close to the dojo we dropped each other's hand. We walked into the dojo and I grabbed my bag.

"I'm going home now you guys, see you tomorrow!" I said throwing my bag over my shoulder and pushing open the door. I walked home thinking the entire time about Jack, and the new girl, Kaitlin.

**Hopefully you guys like it! I know that my chapters are short but if I made them too long then they would come less often and we don't want that now do we? The next chapter will probably be in either Kaitlin's PO or Jerry's so review and read on my peeps!**

**Press it! Press it!**


	3. Meeting Kaitlin

**Hey there. I am uploading again today! I feel so accomplished! Except that I should be reading To Kill a Mockingbird for English. moveouttathewayitzh you made my day, I am sorry that I already wrote the Card before I got your review... Sorry. I hope you like what the card says anyways. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kickin' It but check in tomorrow, things might have changed. I DO own Kaitlin though.**

**Kaitlin's PO**

I really hate being the new kid. Everyone stares at you when you walk down to hallway and people whisper about you behind your back. Of course I get that even when I'm not the new girl. I am 5'8" so I tower over everyone, I have long blond hair and sparkling green eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love my life but I wish that people would stop pretending to be my friends because my parents are rich. I feel like I can't trust people. It's now my second day at Seaford High and I don't know anyone. Well except for Jerry.

"Hey, you're Kaitlin right?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around; the speaker was a girl with honey blond hair and brown eyes. "I'm Kim."

"Hi Kim." I said shyly.

"You're in my English class right? Isn't Ms. McDonnell the worst?" Kim continued.

"Yeah, my first day here she gave a 500 word essay due on something I had never even read and when I tried to ask her a question after class she told me to get out of her room." I said smiling at Kim, my shyness forgotten.

"She does that a lot, be ready for it." Said a cute guy with brown hair and kind, chocolate brown eyes, "I'm Jack by the way."

"I'm Kaitlin." I replied.

"I know," Jack said with a smile, "Jerry told us all about you yesterday." Before I could ask him what he meant the bell rang. I grabbed my algebra textbook and slammed my locker.

"We've got algebra right now too. We'll walk with you." Kim said indicating herself and Jack. We headed off to algebra.

**Later at Lunch:**

Kim and Jack invited me to eat lunch with them and their friends.

"Kaitlin, this is Milton, Eddie, and Jerry." Jack said pointing to first a skinny red head, then a guy with a smirk on his face, and finally Jerry. Jerry had introduced himself yesterday in my science class when we were assigned to pick partners for a project on space technologies. He had seemed really sweet but kind of dumb and I agreed to be his partner anyways.

"Oh, she and Jerry already know each other." Said Eddie, still smirking, Jerry punched his arm then pulled out a chair for me next to him.

"Thanks Jerry." I smiled at him. He blushed and muttered something about it not being a big deal. We ate lunch and talked about teachers, homework and the dojo they learned karate at.

"Jack's a black belt." Boasted Milton, Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I am. You should join Kaitlin; we would love to have you join our dojo. I'm sure you'd like our sensei too." Jack said.

"Maybe I will. It sounds like a lot of fun." I replied.

"We'll take you there after school today if you want." Kim offered.

"I'd like that, thanks Kim." I said. These guys seem so honest and caring; maybe they actually do want to be my friends. I smiled at Kim who sat across from me, she smiled back. Yeah, I think that I'm going to like it here.

**Well there you have it! I am open to ideas too so if you just press that little button down there I would love to hear what you think should happen! Do you think Kaitlin and Jerry should date? What about Jack and Kim? Too many decisions! HELP!**

**Ideas, Reviews, Whatever**


	4. The Date

**This is my longest chapter so far and I hope you guys like it! There is some Kack love storying, so enjoy! PS I just went to see the Vow! It was amazing! I almost cried.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kickin' It but a girl can dream right? I also do NOT own The Vow or Skittles. I only own my ideas and Kaitlin**

I opened my locker after school and a note fluttered to the ground. I bent over and picked it up; on one side it had my name, on the other side it said:

_Do you want to go on a date with me to see The Vow tonight? Check yes __⃝__ or no __⃝_

I giggled at how cute he was then, checked yes. I grabbed my books and my bag and walked over to Jack's locker.

"Pick me up at 6?" I whispered into his ear. He turned around and grinned when he saw me. I handed him the note. Before he could say anything Kaitlin, Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked into the hallway.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Jerry asked. Jack and I nodded; then Jack caught my eye and nodded again. I grinned at him. Then we all headed over to the dojo.

**At the dojo:**

I had just come out of the change room when Rudy walked out of his office.

"Who's this?" Rudy asked nodding to Kaitlin.

"I'm Kaitlin—" she began before she was cut off.

"She wants to join the dojo." Jerry cut her off.

"Ok but she will have to train hard we have a competition in a few weeks and I want to see everyone competing." Rudy said.

"I can help her train. If she wants it." Jack offered; I glared at him. He just smiled reassuringly back at me. I just like him so much; I can't stay mad at him.

"Thanks Jack that would be really nice." Kaitlin said smiling at him.

"Well then everybody, let's start training." Rudy shouted. I knew that I shouldn't be jealous but Kaitlin is so pretty and if Jack falls for her I'll hurt both of them.

**After training:**

Training had gone really well, Kaitlin obviously doesn't have a thing for Jack and I got to know her really well. She is half Russian and half French but was born in Spain and knows English, Russian, French and Spanish. Her mom is some makeup mogul and her dad owns half of the chain stores in the world (exaggerating of course). They moved to Seaford because her dad wanted to find a nice place in the U.S. to settle down in. Plus she has a huge crush on Jerry; I'm not going to tell him though because it would go to his head.

Jack came up to me after I had changed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"I'd like that." I said, blushing. We walked to my house, holding hands and talking about our day. When we got to my house I gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and unlocked my front door.

"Don't forget I'm picking you up at 6." Jack said to me.

"Like I could forget." I responded rolling my eyes. He chuckled and walked down my front walkway to the street. I rushed inside and looked at the clock. I only had 45 minutes to get ready for my date! I quickly said hi to my mom and ran upstairs, threw my karate stuff on my bed and jumped into the shower.

**Forty-five minutes later:**

I heard the doorbell ring and I bounded down the stairs to the front door. Jack was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. Jack was wearing a striped red sweater, dark blue jeans and his customary black shoes.

"Hey," he said, "you look, amazing." I blushed and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a white dress with blues flowers on it, a light grey cardigan and grey Keds.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I replied. I looked at the time on my phone. "We are going to be late if we don't go. Bye mom!" I called behind me.

We walked to the movie theater and when we got there Jack was a perfect gentleman. He held the door open for me, paid for my ticket and bought me skittles, my favorite candy! Then we had to find seats. We walked into the dark movie theater; they had just started showing the previews so we had plenty of time to find seats but the theater was almost completely full. I saw two empty seats right in the middle of the theater.

"You must be lucky tonight, the theater is packed." Jack whispered to me as we sat down. When the movie started Jack took my hand. I blushed but thankfully no one could tell in the dark.

The movie had ended and everyone started clearing out of the theater. When Jack and I walked out into the fresh air of the night time it had started to rain, but not too hard.

"Do you want to walk or should I call my mom?" asked Jack, I shrugged.

"Let's walk, it's not too far." I replied. We headed home.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah it was really good but I wish that the end had been different." I answered truthfully. We walked and talked, holding hands, towards my house. By the time we were three blocks away from my house I had started to pour. I shrieked and started running towards my house. Jack chased after me and when he caught me, he turned me around to face him. Rain was dripping from his hair and running down his face. In the light from the street light made his face look more dramatic. He leaned in closer to me.

"I really like you Kim. More than I think you understand." He whispered to me, his face an inch from mine. I closed the distance in a heartbeat. His lips were soft and warm. I was kissing Jack.

**AHHHHHH! Do you like it? Huh huh? Do ya? Well that is it for me today, I have to do important things like not do my homework. Well review and if you want you can always add this to your favorites. I love you, my readers! Mwah, mwah! Good bye until, hopefully, tomorrow.**

**If you liked the kiss tell me by pressing that little button down there!**


	5. Science Project

**Ok so I had to re-create this story and it's still the exact same just now people can read it. SO this is my "aftermath" of the date... and the kiss. I think that this whole situation is adorable and I love it! Now on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly since yesterday, no one has bought Kickin' It for me so I still do not own it... :'(**

"Dude, what happened to you, you look so happy?" Jerry said walking towards my locker after second period.

"It's nothing. I just feel like today is going to be a good day." I replied, I can' believe that Kim and I kissed. I have liked her since we first met and I still had that new guy smell. I actually feel like I am floating on clouds

"Well I'll save you a seat in science but don't be too late Mrs. Wilde hates it when students come in late." Jerry said.

"Ok I'll be there. Thanks Jerry." I called after his retreating back. After he turned to corner I grabbed my science stuff and raced over to Kim's locker. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" I said in a deep, gruff voice. Kim whirled around to face me. I was aware of how close she was standing to me but I wasn't going to step back. I heard her sigh and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just wish you would kiss me again." Kim said with a grin. I leaned in, her breath caught as I pressed my lips to hers, she smelled like strawberries. I pulled away.

"We really have to get to class; Mrs. Wilde is going to kill us." I reminded her. We raced to the class, arriving just before the second bell rang. I took my seat next to Jerry and Kim sat next to Kaitlin, on the other side of Jerry.

"Ok, class; today you are going to be working on your science projects. You need to get with your partner and figure out which space technology you would like to research and present to the class. You need to tell me which object you have chosen. Only one pair per object, so it's first come first serve." Mrs. Wilde announced to the class with too much enthusiasm. I walked over to Kim, we were partners.

"So, _partner_, what do you want to do for this project?" I asked her with a smile.

"I was thinking the International Space Station." Kim replied.

"Sure, do you want to tell Mrs. Wilde or should I?" I asked. Kim stood up.

"I'll do it." She said, smiling. While she was talking to Mrs. Wilde I leaned over to Jerry, his partner, Kaitlin was telling the teacher theirs too.

"So you really like Kaitlin, don't you?" I said to him, already knowing the answer by the look on his face.

"Yeah," Jerry sighed, "she is perfect. She's funny, smart, pretty, nice…" he trailed off.

"She's a great girl, but what if she doesn't like you back. I heard that she might like one of the basketball players." I confessed to him.

"Well—" then he stopped, Kim and Kaitlin had turned around and were heading back to their seats.

"We got the Hubble telescope, Jerry." Kaitlin said as she sat down. Jerry turned to face her and they began to write notes.

"I can't believe what a great influence Kaitlin has been on Jerry. He passed his last math test; with a _B_. Jerry Martinez doesn't get B's especially in math." Kim said.

"Yeah, he really likes her." I replied, not that she'd asked.

"Aweh that's sweet, she has a huge crush on him too. They should totally date." Kim gushed.

"Kim, maybe they don't want their love lives interfered with." I said.

"It worked out fine with Julie and Milton." She shot back. I smiled apologetically at her, she smirked back in triumph.

"That's my Kimmy." I said holding her hand under the desks where no one could see.

**Yeah I know that it is freakishly adorable! I love Kack! 3 So I was thinking about the next chapter and maybe using more characters POVs... Tell me what you think about that in the reviews. Also if you add me to your Favorite/Alerts I would be forever grateful! But you don't have to.**

**Hit Me! *waves tiny arms***


	6. Kerry, Kaitlin and Jerry

**Warning: NOT KIM AND JERRY! It's Kaitlin and Jerry. Sheesh over-reaction much? On my part of course. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been itching for Kaitlin and Jerry to get together since I started writing this so I'm excited! Yayayayay. Yes, yes I have had too much sugar today. Well now on to other things, like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and Kaitlin, not the other characters or the show Kickin' It. That fact makes me sad... :'(**

**Jerry's POV:**

Finally it's Friday; I look forward to this day every week and this Friday is even better because Kaitlin is coming over to my house after karate to work on our science project. Now normally I would just slack off and make my partner do all the work but Kaitlin is really smart and I want to impress her, even though she might like some basketball player. I hope not! I really like her and it's not just because she's pretty, she is so kind and understanding, and when she looks at me with her green eyes sparkling I know that she cares about me.

"Don't forget, you're coming over after to work on the science project." I reminded Kaitlin when we were sparring. She learned the moves so quickly with the help of Jack and Kim that she has started beating me.

"I know, you've reminded me a hundred times already." She sighed, annoyed as she grabbed my arm and flipped me.

"Good job Kaitlin, you're catching up really fast!" Kim called encouragingly from where she sparred with Eddie.

"Thanks." Kaitlin beamed at Kim, and then she offered her hand to help me up. Her hands were smooth and warm in mine as she helped me up.

"Ok everybody, let's take a break." Called Rudy from where he sat on the benches. Kaitlin headed over to the lockers with Kim, I walked over to Jack. Kaitlin could never be mine, she was way out of my league; she's smart, pretty, kind, funny, gentle. I'm, well, not; I frowned at this.

"So, things seem to be going well between you and Kaitlin." Jack said trying to cheer me up when he saw the look on my face.

"It doesn't matter." I moaned, sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"What you don't like her anymore?" Jack asked incredulously.

"No, I like her more than ever, but she's so out of my league I shouldn't even be allowed in the same room as her. Besides it's obvious that she doesn't feel the same way." I groaned, hating myself.

"Well…"

**Kaitlin's POV**

I was standing at the lockers talking to Kim, but I couldn't help staring at Jerry. He looked so unhappy, I wanted to give him a hug, but it's pretty obvious that he doesn't like me the same way.

"So how are things with you and Jerry?" Kim asked.

Terrible," I sighed, leaning against the lockers looking at Jerry still, " I like him so much but he obviously doesn't like me back."

"But he does like you!" Kim blurted out. Then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"Jack told me that he likes you, a l_ot_." She said, moving her hand.

"Oh my gosh, _seriously_?" I cried, Kim shushed me. I didn't care; Jerry liked me, he really liked me. I saw Kim walk over to Jack and they whispered for a minute and Kim's guilty look was replaced with a grin. Then they grabbed Eddie and Milton, and pulled them out the doors shouting, "Rudy, we're going to Falafel Phil's, wanna come?" Rudy followed them out and when Jerry and I tried to go too, Kim glared at us.

"You two stay here and talk." She commanded, Jerry and I looked at each other confused, "Oh my gosh, you two are so dense. Kaitlin, Jerry likes you." Jerry glared at Kim, she continued, "Jerry, Kaitlin likes you. Now _talk_." She shouted as she walked through the doors and across the mall to Falafel Phil's.

Jerry and I looked at each other, and then I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked coming closer to me.

"I think they just set us up." I giggled, then I stopped and looked at him, "You really like me?" I asked softly.

"Si." He answered in Spanish.

"Me gusta te también" I whispered also in Spanish. He leaned in until his face was an inch from mine.

"Voy a besarte ahora" he mumbled and closed the distance, he pressed his lips to mine and I sighed. I had waited for this since my first day here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. Our lips moved in synchronization as we moved and breathed as one.

We were still kissing when I heard Eddie scream like a girl and cover his eyes. I giggled and pulled away.

"Mucho inmaduros" I said and rolled my eyes, Jerry laughed.

"It's ok Eddie," Jerry said, laughing, "We're done kissing, for now."

**Yay for Kerry! Yayayayay. Ok I should go and calm down. While I'm gone. Review! I love hearing your ideas and suggestions but not hater comments. Don't write 'em people. If you don't like a story, you don't have to read it! I love hearing things! 3 See ya later my peeps.**

**Hit me baby, one more time!**


	7. Jealous?

**I have this lasting paranoia that people will think that the last chapter was about KIM and Jerry. I hope people don't but seriously I can't shake the feeling that people will be like "Oh Kerry, that's obviously Kim and Jerry." Ugh. For this story Kerry, unless stated other wise, is Kaitlin and Jerry.**

**Well it's the weekend and I should have more time to write but I actually don't. Sickly enough I have _less._**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: The money tree in the backyard died last summer so my parents couldn't buy me Kickin' It.**

I'm happy for Kaitlin and Jerry, I really am. I just wish that Jack and I could go public instead of holding hands under our desks and only kissing when we are totally alone.

The past week has been disgustingly full of PDA. Kaitlin and Jerry are all over each other, all the time. It's cute but it's getting annoying. Maybe if I was dating someone else I could kiss them in public… NO! I like Jack, a lot! For now I have to endure watching Kaitlin and Jerry talk to each other in Spanish and make out.

"Hey Kim!" Kaitlin said, bounding up to me in History.

"Hi Kaitlin, how are you and Jerry?" I asked, not really caring entirely.

"Oh, fine, but I wanted to know if you want to do some girl bonding this weekend. Like come over for a sleepover tonight and then just hangout on Saturday." Kaitlin asked. I thought about this, I hadn't really spent much time with her and I really did want to spend time with her.

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied, "Want to meet at my locker after school? Then I can pick up my stuff after karate."

"Ok," Kaitlin agreed, smiling at me, "I'm excited!"

"Of course you are." I said rolling my eyes, then I started to giggle at the look on her face.

**Kaitlin's POV**

My iPhone started to vibrate in my bag during English.

_Jerry: Hola, what r u doing after skool?_

I turned around in my seat to look at him.

_Kaitlin: Me and Kim are having a girls night. Srry._

_Jerry: Can I come?_

_Kaitlin: Are you a GIRL? You know what? Don't answer that._

_Jerry: :P_

I grinned at him.

"Miss DuPont could you please pay attention." Snapped Ms. MacDonnell.

"Sorry ma'am" I said sincerely.

_Jerry: Goody two shoes _

I glared at my phone but didn't turn around. Ms. MacDonnell continued with her boring lecture on _A Midsummer's Night Dream._

_RING!_ The bell ended the lecture thankfully and I headed to my locker to grab my stuff. I saw Jerry walk up behind me in the mirror in my locker. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me.

"Jerry!" I squealed, squirming in his grip. He loosened his arms enough that I could turn to face him.

"Hey." he breathed, then he kissed me. His lips were smooth and he tasted like mint gum, he moaned and pulled me even closer. I pulled away slowly.

"Jerry, we really should be going." I said slightly out of breath. He groaned then sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled, he took my hand and we walked over to Kim's locker.

"Hey you two love birds." Jack joked as we walked around the corner to where Kim's locker was. Everyone was already there; Milton, Eddie, Jack, and Kim. The look on Kim's face as she registered the fact that Jerry and I were holding hands was almost jealousy. Wait does Kim like Jerry? No, she can't like Jerry, she set the two of us up together! She can't like him, _can she?_

**So the next chapter is going to be the girls night. How are you enjoying Kerry so far? Personally I am loving it. I hope that Kaitlin can tame the beast that is Jerry Martinez. I hope you guys like this story! Review and tell me if you think whether Kim likes Jerry or not. :) Review, Review, Review!**

**I 3 Review!**


	8. Girl Bonding Time

**This is Kaitlin and Kim's "bonding time" as I like to call it. A special shout out to Kickin it xo who PMd me and had the exact same idea for this chapter as me. Freaky right? Anyways thank you all soooo much for your reviews, they make me happy to read them! I laughed at these ones for the latest chapter because you are all talking about Kaitlin like she actually exists. I don't know why I found that funny but I did. Now ON THE THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, Skittles, A Walk to Remember, Remember Me or The Vow. I DO own Kaitlin, the ideas for this story and my own AWESOMENESS! **

The walk from the dojo to my house, then to Kaitlin's house was kind of awkward. Kaitlin seemed upset about something and all I could think about was Jack. The way his brown hair always fell in his eyes when we were sparring, the fact that when I beat him he just laughed and said "That's my Kimmy.". I blushed just thinking about it. I glanced over at Kaitlin, she was staring off into the distance. When we reached her house I gasped.

"This is your _house_?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive. Huh?" Kaitlin said grinning at me. Her _house_ was a ranch house with walls pretty much just made of glass and mahogany beams. It was on a lot that was easily a couple of thousands of square feet. I saw a barn in the distance and could see a garage that was open to show various sports cars, motorcycles and Vespa's. We walked up the long dirt driveway and up to the front door of the house. My mouth was still hanging open in shock.

"If you don't close your mouth soon you're going to get a bug in it." Kaitlin giggled.

"B-b-but your house, it's-it's…" I trailed off.

"It's got a carbon footprint of exactly zero, it is very well insulated and we don't need any heat, even in the winter. Everything is run off of solar power or the wind turbines. That is all because my daddy wants to try and help reduce global warming. Which he might manage to do, for that matter." Kaitlin boasted.

"It's amazing, how do you keep it so clean?" I said in awe.

"Well my dad hired some staff but I just clean up after myself. It's usually just me and the staff alone in this huge house anyways. My parents are hardly ever home." Kaitlin sighed, looking at the floor, which was a beautiful rich mahogany.

"That really stinks Kaitlin, if you ever feel lonely, I would sacrifice myself to stay over here anytime." I said faux-dramatically. Kaitlin giggled.

"Do you know how to ride?" she asked.

"A bike? Yeah." I replied.

"No I mean horses." She said.

"Oh, well I took lessons when I was younger but I haven't ridden in a while. Why?" I confessed.

"We can go for a ride after dinner if you want." Kaitlin suggested.

"I would love to." I grinned.

**Later that night: Kaitlin's POV**

"My butt is so sore." Kim groaned falling onto my bed. I laughed.

"Well we did ride for 2 hours." I reminded her.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot." Kim said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked flopping onto the bed next to Kim.

"Sure, but no horse movies." She groaned.

"I can't make any promises." I said, she laughed. I got up and walked over to my collection of movies. "Let's see, we could watch, _A Walk to Remember._"

"No." Kim said.

"_Remember Me_?" I suggested.

"Sure." She agreed. I put the movie in.

"I'm going to get us some snacks. Want anything?" I asked her.

"Do you have any Skittles?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Probably." I answered truthfully, "We have pretty much anything you could want."

"Then I'll have some Skittles." She said. I went to get the snacks. I returned with Skittles for her, some corn chips for me, and a box of French chocolate truffles.

**After the movie: Kim's POV**

"I'm so tired." Kaitlin yawned.

"Oh, come on, let's play Confessions." I urged her.

"What's Confessions?" she asked, confused.

"Pretty much you just have to confess things. It's pretty simple. So if I ask you a question like; why are you dating Jerry, then you have to confess everything." I explained.

"Like truth or dare." Kaitlin said.

"Yeah, so why are you dating Jerry, of all the guys in the school?" I implored. Kaitlin sighed; a dreamy look crossed her face.

"He is just so sweet and caring. He is really not that smart but some of the things he says are just so adorable anyways. I really, really like him, and he really likes me back. Plus, he is a great kisser." She said coyly.

"That's so cute!" I exclaimed.

"So, Kim," Kaitlin began, thinking carefully. "What is going on between you and Jack. You say you don't like him but the way you look at him says something completely different." I groaned, how could she even see that? I thought I was hiding it pretty well. I guess not.

"Ok, well on Valentine's Day, Jack gave me a card that pretty much said the he liked me. I have liked him since I first met him so I was so happy that he liked me back. The next day he asked me out and I couldn't say no obviously, so we went to see _The Vow_. We kissed in the rain and it was so romantic but I know that we can't tell the guys because they would bug us about it for like ever." I confessed, talking as quickly as I could.

"So you and Jack like each other but you won't go public? That's muy estúpido. Very stupid!" Kaitlin shouted, sounding very awake now.

"Well the guys will tease us about it." I tried to explain, but Kaitlin wouldn't listen.

"So Milton is allowed to date Julie without anyone teasing them about it, and Jerry and I can date without being hassled but you and Jack can't?" she ranted, sounding mad.

"I don't know, ok? All I know is that I want to be able to do what you and Jerry do but with Jack!" I shouted. "I want to be able to kiss him when I'm proud of him during karate, and be able to hold hands with him at school! But I can't!" I started to cry. Kaitlin looked bewildered then came over to me. She gave me a hug, then handed me a tissue.

"Ça va être d'accorde mon amie. It will be ok." She comforted me, murmuring to me in French.

"But what if I can never date Jack the way that you and Jerry date." I sniffled.

"You know what? I owe you one. I will make it so you and Jack can go public without being teased." Kaitlin promised me, softly.

"Why? What do you owe me?" I asked, confused.

"You got me and Jerry together, it's the least I can do to get you two together." Kaitlin said.

**Well there you have it folks, I'm proud of this chapter and I don't care if you are. Actually I do! Review or I might be very upset and stop writing these chapters for you! Plus I enjoy hearing your ideas! If you have a great idea for how Kaitlin should get Kim and Jack together without anyone teasing them then tell me in your reviews. Until next time! Adieu. Mwah, Mwah. *blows fakes kisses at computer***

**Love me, hate me, say what you want about me... In your Reviews**


	9. The Plan

**I am very sorry if you speak Russian, Spanish or French because I am probably butchering your beautiful languages with this story. This is going to be a bit confusing but it will all make sense in the next couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own not Kickin' It. Or do I...**

"привет матери" _hello mother, _I said in Russian when I walked into the kitchen on Thursday morning.

"Доброе утро Кейтлин" _good morning Kaitlin, _My mother responded.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked in English this time.

"I believe Esmeralda made French toast." My mother said with a mild Russian accent.

"Хорошо" _good,_ I stated. I had been up late last night texting Kim; I had, hopefully, come up with a plan for her and Jack to go public; and I am hoping that we could do it this weekend at the karate competition. I was tired; I didn't even fall asleep until 2 o'clock in the morning because I was worried that something would go wrong with my plan. I ate my breakfast then dragged myself back to my room and looked in my mirror. I was still pretty even with bags under my eyes, but I badly needed some concealer. I walked into my closet and pick out my outfit. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pretty burnt orange top and a gray pea coat to wear over it. I put on the outfit and modeled it for myself in the mirror. I looked good, then I walked into my bathroom and brought out my makeup bag. I don't normally wear makeup usually only a bit of lip gloss and I'm good to go but today I grabbed my concealer and put some on the bags under my eyes.

_Mucho mejor, __much better. _I thought. I grabbed my school bag and my gray oxfords and ran out the door. During my walk to school I thought about my plan. It's really simple but it needs to look like they only recently began to like each other. I was going to stage I moment where Kim is injured and Jack tries to comfort her and they kiss. Plus if Jerry, Milton, or Eddie tries to tease them, Kim and I will make them sorry.

"Hey, Kim," I said as I walked up to her locker, "Did you tell Jack the plan?"

"Yeah, and he's up for it. I just really hope it works." She said desperately. I saw Milton and Julie walking towards us, holding hands. I nudged Kim.

"Aweh, they are so cute together. Nerd love." I sighed.

"Yeah, but they didn't have to hatch a plan to go out publicly." Kim said bitterly.

**Later at the dojo: Milton POV**

We were just starting to spar when Julie ran in, crying. I rushed over to her side.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, "Who do I need to beat up? Well who do I need to get Jack to beat up?"

"It's my uncle! He wants me to start spending more time with him." Julie sobbed.

"How is that a problem?" I asked.

"He really just wants me to spend less time with you, Milton." Julie confessed.

"I thought we had already cleared this issue up." Rudy said as he stormed out of the dojo.

**That night: Kim's POV**

_Jack: Hey gorgeous._

_Kim: What do you want Jack? _

_Jack: Can I sleepover at your place tonight? My mom is leaving and my grandpa is away training some guy for some movie._

_Kim: My parents are home. I'll ask._

_Kim: They say it's fine._

_Jack: _

_Jack: I'll be over in 20 minutes._

**The next chapter will be Jack sleeping over at Kim's place. Scandalous! Well I'll try to have it up tomorrow!**

**Scandalous!**


	10. The Sleepover

**I am so so so so sorry for the delay. I had two major tests to study for and then last night was the Brit Awards, CONGRATULATIONS ADELE AND ONE DIRECTION AND ALL OF THE OTHER WINNERS! I have a very interesting chapter for you guys so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' It, I would sooo make Kaitlin an actual character on the show!**

_Knock knock knock._

"I'll get it mom!" I shout as I raced for the door. I knew it was Jack. I had just spent the last twenty, or so, minutes re-cleaning my room and making a list of stuff for my mom to pick up at the grocery store. I halted just in front of the door and looked in the mirror by the coat closet, I looked fine. I opened the door calmly, like I hadn't just sprinted through my house to answer the door. Jack was standing there looking extremely smug.

"Hey Jack, why don't you come in?" I asked him. He smiled at me and walked past me into my house. As he passed me he whispered in my ear. "I heard you running to the door."

"How—" I stuttered. I had been so sure that he hadn't heard me.

"I know everything," Jack laughed, smiling that smile that I love so much, his brown eyes sparkling. "Now where should I put my stuff?" he asked.

"I thought you knew everything." I shot back at him, I always won these arguments. Jack always cheats by distracting me. Surely enough he did.

"You look beautiful." Jack said to me, stepping closer. He dropped his bag to the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him. I sighed, contently, when he surprised me. He picked me up and carried me into my room.

"Jack!" I shrieked. "Put me down!" I pounded my fists on his back. Thankfully my mom was out getting groceries and didn't witness this atrocity. When Jack reached my room he finally placed me gently down on my bed.

"I seriously hate you right now." I growled at him. He laid down next to me and rolled to face me. I looked at him. His eyes bore into mine, and my anger melted like ice cream on a hot summer day. His eyes seemed to tell me everything but nothing at all. He leaned for a kiss, I jolted upright. Jack looked bewildered, I cracked up laughing.

"What?"

"Your. Face." I gasped, I sat down on my bed trying not to smile and failing miserably. Jack frowned at me then wrestled me trying to pin me to my bed. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he just adjusted his arms so no matter which way I turned I couldn't escape.

"So, what are you going to do now that you've won?" I demanded.

"This." He said and pressed his lips to mine. I succumbed without protest, I knotted my hands in his hair. He pushed me down on my bed and laid down on top of me. He moaned when I bit his lip a little bit. Suddenly I heard my mom open the front door and shout, "Kim, Jack, come help me!" I pushed Jack off me and hurriedly straightened my shirt.

**After dinner**

"Do you kids want to make some chocolate chip cookies?" My mom asked.

"I would love to Mrs. Crawford." Jack said sweetly, smiling politely at my mom.

"Sure, mom," I agreed, "sounds like fun!" I got out the flour, sugar, eggs, milk, butter, salt, vanilla, baking soda, baking powder and chocolate chips and directed Jack to find and get the bowls and measuring utensils. As I measured out the flour and sugar I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful." Jack said into my ear. I looked down at his hands. They were covered in flour and now the front of my shirt was covered in flour. _Jack you are so dead, _I thought and dipped my hands in the flour. I snuck up behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, hey Kim." He said, not suspecting anything. He flicked his hair out of his face and flour rained down around him. "Oh you know what, it's on." Jack growled.

Let's just say that we ended up with more ingredients on the floor then in the cookies and when my mom came in to check on us she just started to laugh. She told us to go clean up while she took the cookies out of the oven.

When we got to my room Jack took off his shirt. I was stunned a little bit then I walked over to my dresser, grabbed a pair of PJs and headed to the bathroom. I closed the door to the bathroom then sunk to the floor. _Jack is so HOT, he is absolutely perfect! What if something goes wrong with Kaitlin's plan and we can never be together. _My mind was racing, but I stood up and pulled off my coated clothes and put on my black yoga pants and magenta button down PJ top. I brushed the worst of the mess from my hair and quickly braided it. I walked back to my room and knocked on the door. There was no reply so I opened the door, the lights were off but before I could turn them on, someone grabbed me.

**CLIFFHANGER! And I shall torture you even further by making the next chapter about what is currently happening with Kaitlin and Jerry, and Milton and Julie. Yeah I know I'm a horrible person. I just want to draw out the suspense for as long as possible.**

**I still love you, my loyal followers!**

**xoxo Xylia**


	11. Meanwhile

**This is a short chapter because I want to torture my loyal readers. It is really sweet and adorable and I know that Eddie is left out but he isn't dating anyone yet and this is the "couples chapter". SORRY EDDIE! Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It because I am too awesome (that's the lie I tell myself every night to keep myself from crying).**

**Meanwhile: Julie's POV**

"I really like spending time with you Milton, I'm sorry that it will have to end." I was walking with Milton through the planetarium. His hand was gripping mine but it didn't hurt any.

"But it shouldn't have to end Julie. What if I try talking to your uncle?" Milton asked turning to me.

"You can try if you would like Milton but it might not work. We should make the most of the time we have now." I said looking into his eyes. Suddenly I was swept off my feet. Literally a janitor swept my feet and I sat down on a bench to get out of his way. Milton sat down next to me, he looked sad.

"I would do anything to stay with you." Milton said, it was so sweet but so corny. Then I saw him leaning in to kiss me. I knew that he was making the best of the moment and I really wanted to kiss him but what if he was just—

Our lips met and it was like fireworks going off in my head, I couldn't think straight, which never happens to me. Milton pulled away, I just gaped at him; I had absolutely nothing to say.

"Holy Christmas-Nuts." He said, I nodded, "That was amazing!"

-(0)O(0)—

**Jerry's POV**

Her hair shined with glistening drops of water and her round, full lips were ruby red against the white of her smile. She looked at me with her green eyes sparkling like stars as she waltzed through the rain, laughing.

"What are you staring at?" Kaitlin asked, I hadn't even noticed her walk up to me.

"You." I said, not ashamed, I can stare at my girlfriend all I want, right?

"Nice," She laughed, "Now let's hurry, it's starting to rain harder."

I took her hand and we walked the rest of the way to my house talking and enjoying each other's company. We got to my house and I ran to open the door for her.

"You don't need to do that." Kaitlin frowned, "I can wait like a normal person."

"I know but I want tonight to be perfect." I replied, she laughed.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Only that my girlfriend is meeting my family for the first time." I said and beckoned her to follow me. I gave her the grand tour of my house. It's me, my parents, my two little sisters and my little brother all living in one house so it gets pretty messy. I was ashamed to show her my house, I met her parents two days ago and they are loaded. They have such a huge house for three people and Kaitlin's parents were so kind to me. I just want to impress her; I know she won't be though…

After dinner we went up to my room. I had actually cleaned it because she was coming over; this is the first time in years that I can see my entire floor. Kaitlin sat down on my desk chair and I flopped onto my bed.

"Your family is so nice; your sisters are so cute. I wish that I had brothers and sisters. I get really lonely sometimes." Kaitlin confessed.

"You want mine?" I offered, half-joking. "You have such a nice, huge house, and awesome parents, and maids though. All I have is you." I said lamely. Kaitlin raised her eyebrows.

"But I don't want the house or the awesome parents or the staff. All I want is you." She replied. If we had a TV show this would be the part where the "Awwwww" track would play. I motioned for Kaitlin to join me on my bed. She laid down next to me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. We kissed for a while then we just laid there my arms just holding her to my chest, my heart beating faster.

**Was that adorable or was that adorable. Milton and Julie had thier first kiss and Jerry and Kaitlin are just to cute together for words! Eep! So tell me in your Reviews below what you think happens to KIM!**

**Review it, review it, review it. POP!**


	12. I Love You, Kimmy

**I ended the suffering, I am a saint. I deserve some kind of award. Seriously people, think about it. This will not be terribly long but that is because I tried not to draw out the suffering tooooo long. I got some suggestions for this chapter but you guys were not very helpful. Oh well, I still love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'd bet you $100 that I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

I whirled around, it was just Jack.

"JACK!" I screamed, "You scared me so much!" I sat down on my bed, my hands shaking a little bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Jack said sitting down next to me, he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to him, comforting me. When I calmed down, I looked up into his eyes. "Want to watch a movie?" he offered, I nodded in consent.

We went to the den and I picked a movie. The Matrix started playing and I curled up on the couch, nestled in Jack's arms. He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Kimmy." I turned to face him.

"I love you too, Jack." I said, without hesitation. I didn't even have to think about it. It was automatic.

(~(O)~)

I woke up to see sun shining through the windows of the den. Jack still had his arms around me but we had adjusted over the course of the night so I was laying half on top of him. He looked so peaceful while he slept; I didn't want to wake him up so I carefully slid out of his arms and stood up. It was Friday and we still had to go to school.

I ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. When I got out I put on my clothes; light wash skinny jeans, a pink floral ¾ length top and a light gray beret. I blow dried my hair and decided to curl it, which I almost never do.

I walked into the den to make sure that Jack was awake, he wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen, Jack was standing in the kitchen fully dressed, making waffles, I _love_ waffles.

"Morning, beautiful." He said smiling at me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"Pretty good, you?" he replied.

"Not bad, but sharing one couch between the two of us is a bit squishy." I said laughing, Jack laughed with me.

"Here, eat; I know how much you love waffles." He said, handing me a plate and maple syrup.

"You know me so well." I grinned and took the plate from him and put the syrup on the table.

^*(O)*^

Kaitlin walked up to me at my locker, she was the only other person besides me and Jack that knew he slept over.

"How did it go?" she demanded.

"Hi, nice to see you too." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her.

"Hi, how are you? Nice to see you. How was it?" Kaitlin said sighing like her life was so hard.

"It was really good. We made cookies, watched The Matrix, and fell asleep together on the couch." I replied, like it was no big deal.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" Kaitlin squealed, there was an awkward pause. "Well, moving on; I met Jerry's family yesterday. They are so nice, but I also learned that Jerry was worried about me meeting them because he is ashamed of them. Compared to my family at least." She trailed off.

"How could anyone not be ashamed of their family compared to yours?" I said.

"Well, I know but I don't care about the money. Every friend I have ever had has only pretended to be my friend because of the money. And the perks like going to Paris fashion week and getting gadgets and games way before anyone else." She confessed, but before she could continue anymore Jack walked over to me and she melted away into the background of my mind. All I could see at that moment was Jack.

**Awww now wasn't that sweet? I love this story. Ha "A Love Story" that I love. I wonder why? Hmmmm... Now just a warning, I am running out of ideas! I need inspiration. Soon but not right now. The next chapter will be the competition and hopefully we will find out if the plan works! Then the next chapter there might be some conflict between Kack and Kerry. Ooooooooooooooo...**

**Review it UP!**


	13. An Accident

**I am quite proud of this chapter even though some of you may hate me for the ending. I think that you should love it though... At least I hope you do.**

**Disclaimer: I did own Kickin' It but the patenting took too long so I sold it to Disney. Ha! As if.**

I stood in the doorway of the dojo. Today was the competition, today was the day that we have to put Kaitlin's plan into action. What if it doesn't work though? Worse, what if the magic disappears between me and Jack when we get to stop sneaking around behind everyone's backs?

Kaitlin walked up behind me, this was her first competition and I could tell she was nervous.

"It'll be ok Kaitlin; you've trained really hard for this. I know you can do it." I encouraged her.

"But what if I cannot? What if I mess up?" Kaitlin worried.

"You won't and even if you do we will still be here supporting you." I said trying to cheer her up.

"I still do not believe you." Kaitlin said, but she grinned after so I would know that she feels better.

"Hey guys." Jack said coming up behind me, he gave me a quick kiss but only after checking to make sure that none of the others would see it. I am so glad we can stop being so paranoid if the plan works. "Ready to fake an injury?" he grinned at me, his hair falling almost in his eyes.

"Remember Kim, you are not lying you are acting. Please tell me you can act?" Kaitlin pleaded.

"Sort of." I replied.

"Well I guess we should go get ready." Kaitlin said, heading into the change rooms. I followed her but Jack grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can find another way." He said.

"No, we can't put this off anymore. We have to do this." I said stubbornly, then I headed into the change room.

(~)(O)(~)

Kaitlin had just won her match and gotten a yellow belt. I was so proud but I didn't have time to congratulate her. I was up next.

"Competitors please come onto the mats." The referee announced. I walked onto the mat, I knew what I had to do but I knew that I could win this too. I would just let my opponent kick me then I could take him down then pretend to be in serious pain. That would be believable, right?

The referee gave the signal to start, my opponent came at me. He was bigger than I was, but I was lighter on my feet. He threw a punch at me and I dodged it. I knew that I had to pretend to be injured so I couldn't take him out quite yet. I was thinking about how Jack and I could celebrate us actually being together when I felt someone grab my arm and twist. I flipped over and hit the ground. Hard. The room faded from view as a whistle sounded and I heard Jack yelling my name.

**Jack's POV**

I knew Kim would have had this match in the bag if she had been trying to win. The big bloke threw a punch at Kim and she dodged it. She paused; I watched in horror as her opponent grabbed her arm and flipped her. She landed on the mats with a thud. I barely processed anything except that Kim was hurt. She didn't get up, she didn't even move. The whistle blew, the match was over. I ran to Kim, yelling her name. Kaitlin was right behind me, Jerry, Milton and Eddie followed and Rudy was on his cellphone calling an ambulance and Kim's parents.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I'd insisted that I should ride in the ambulance with Kim because her parents were meeting us at the hospital. They had allowed it but now I am sitting in the waiting room with Kim's parents, Kaitlin, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy.

Something must have gone wrong during the fight. Kim never pauses, that's what makes her so dangerous. Kaitlin was crying softly onto Jerry's shoulder, I walked over to her.

"Kaitlin, it's not your fault." I tried to assured her.

"But it is, Jack! If I hadn't come up with that stupid plan Kim could have kicked his bum and no one would have been hurt!" Kaitlin cried, looking up at me, her beautiful face streaked with tears.

"What plan?" Jerry asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that Kim is ok." I answered him, sort of.

(-)(-)

We waited for hours, finally the doctor came out. I jumped out of my seat.

"Is Kim ok?" I demanded.

"Yes, but she will need to stay here overnight to make sure. Two or three people at a time may visit her." The doctor said, there were sighs of relief behind me. I couldn't hear it over the pounding of my heart. _Kim is ok!_

Kim's parents went first; we had all agreed that Kaitlin and I would go next. I walked over to where she sat with Jerry.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone." I asked her. She stood up. We found a private place down one of the hallways that branched off of the waiting area. She leaned up against the wall; crossing her arms, she looked at me. She looked so calculating, with her green eyes looking around, taking everything in.

Before I could even think I leaned in towards Kaitlin, my hands went to rest on her waist. Her green eyes widened then our lips met and she closed them, losing herself in the kiss. It was 7 minutes of complete bliss. It felt like the only two things in the world right now are me and Kaitlin. All of my worries about Kim and the stresses of school and karate; melted away. The only thing that mattered was Kaitlin, my own live doesn't matter as long as she is happy.

**No hating on me for making Kaitlin and Jack kiss, I just wanted a new twist in the story. Imagine how mad Kim and Jerry would be if they found out! Hopefully they don't read this then because this is a completely true story! Not really! I just wanted to say that.**

**Tell me your thoughts about this! About everything... Ooooooo**


	14. Confessions

**No one understands the meaning of DON'T HATE ONE ME FOR MAKING KAITLIN AND JACK KISS! Seriously people, everything will turn out. Kack (Kim and Jack) and Kerry (Kaitlin and Jerry) will be FINE! I won't mess with your precious Kack anymore. And a note to Heather, calm down, when you say "How could u? Jack and jerrys girlfriend? KISSING! HATER! U b***! He with KIM! It's the only reason I read these DAMN things! And u give me this crap! Worst story EVER! HATER!" people get confused. No one is forcing you to da anything and if you give this story a chance Kack will always win!**

**Disclaimer: Heather hates me so I obviously don't own Kickin' It.**

Jack and Kaitlin walked into my hospital room. They looked guilty, like kids being sent to the principal's office.

"Um, Kim, there is something we need to tell you." Jack started saying, then stopped.

"We kissed. I am so sorry, Kim, We didn't mean to hurt you or Jerry, but we figured that we should tell you. I would rather tell you and have you hate me, then not tell you and feel guilty." Kaitlin said in a rush. At first I didn't know what to feel. I felt sad, angry, confused, hurt, but at the same time glad that they had told me.

"Kim?" Jack asked, tentatively. "You ok?" I sighed.

"I'm just glad you told me." I confessed. "I know I should feel angry but that won't change anything. I'm glad you trust me enough that you told me right away."

"Besides we agreed that the kiss was a terrible mistake and that we only kissed because our emotions were messed up, what with you being in the hospital. We agreed to not e_ver _date too. And if Jerry will still take me back after I tell him I hope that nothing changes too much." Kaitlin said.

"Good luck telling him. I hope he understands." I said opening my arms, she took the offer and hugged me.

"I'm really glad that you're ok, Kim." Kaitlin said in my ear.

"Can I have some time alone with Jack please?" I asked her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell Jerry then, I have no excuse, I just have to do it. He is going to hate me" Kaitlin said tearing up a little. Then she walked out of my room, her head up but tears glistening down her cheeks.

"What do you need to talk to me about." Jack asked. He sounded so nervous and so scared, but I still loved him even though he kissed my best friend.

"Do you still want to date me, Jack?" I asked him.

"Kim, I still love you, the kiss was a stupid mistake." He defended himself. "Of course I still want to date you."

"Then walk out there into that waiting room and tell everyone that we have been dating secretly since Valentine's day and tell them how long we have liked each other. If you want me, you have to tell the truth." I said to him. He stood up, squared his shoulder and walked out into the waiting room.

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the waiting room, Kim's parents were there, and so were Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Kaitlin. Kaitlin was crying but Jerry looked at her like she was his whole world so I knew that they were going to be ok. I cleared my throat and looked around the room then began to speak.

"I have liked Kim since I first met her, the way her hair shines in the sun, the way she laughs at Jerry every time he does something completely stupid, but most of all the way she looks at me with a loving look in her eyes. Miraculously she feels the same way about me, and we have been dating since Valentine's Day. I love Kim more than anything in this world and nothing could stop me from loving her. We kept it a secret from all of you because we didn't want you guys to tease us. But today I am standing here telling you how much I love Kim Crawford." I looked at the faces staring at me from the waiting room chairs. Kaitlin was smiling at me; Jerry, Milton and Eddie came up to me.

"Dude, we knew that you were dating Kim. We've known since Valentine's Day." Eddie said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Jack, Kim is a terrible liar, we knew something was going on with the card so we followed you on your walk. We have known ever since." Milton confessed.

"And you never said anything?" I shouted outraged. "We were keeping it a secret from you guys but you knew? I could have kissed her in front of you and you wouldn't have cared?"

"Dude, we never said _that_." Jerry laughed.

"Wasabi?" I asked holding my hands up in our salute.

"Wasabi." Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Kaitlin said in unison, copying the salute, everyone was grinning from ear to ear. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Told you so! Everything has worked out fine. Heather can calm down now, except she probably won't be reading this, because it is the "worst story EVER. HATER!" I in no way shape or form hate Kack. At all.**

**Tell me what you think about that out burst of Heathers.**


	15. The Aftermath

**I am so sorry, it's been way too long but I had lots of things to do. :) ****I'm back now though! **

**I didn't get very many reviews for my last chapter so I need some support people! I want to continue this story but there is no point if people aren't enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It because if I did I wouldn't be writing these fan fics.**

Things have been really tense between Kaitlin and I since Jack and Kaitlin told me they kissed. Thankfully Jerry wasn't too mad about the kiss and they are still together. I really miss Kaitlin; she was my best friend, that's a girl, and we spent so much time together before. Now whenever I see her in the hall she looks at her feet and hurries away. I've tried talking to her at karate but she ignores me. She doesn't seem mad but I think she feels bad about kissing Jack.

I stood in front of Kaitlin's locker at school; I was planning to wait there until she showed up. Finally about five minutes before class started, I saw her walking down the hall. She saw me waiting there and turned around and walked the other way.

"Wait Kaitlin." I shouted after her, running to catch up with her. "We need to talk." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Why are you avoiding me?" I demanded, turning to face her.

Kaitlin looked at the ground and muttered, "I'm not avoiding you." I laughed coldly.

"Yeah you are, every time I see you, you avoid eye contact and ignore me when I try to talk to you." I said. Kaitlin looked up at me.

"I don't deserve this; I don't deserve your friendship, I don't deserve Jerry. I kissed Jack, I cheated on Jerry, but no one is punishing me. I don't deserve how kind everyone is being to me." She whispered.

"I'm not mad at you because I would have done the same if it had been me. I can be mad at you if you want, though." I threatened with a grin. Kaitlin's lips curved up a bit at the edges, almost smiling.

"I don't want you to be mad at me but the only way that I feel that I can punish myself properly is by cutting me off from my friends. I haven't talked to you, Jack, Milton, Eddie, or Jerry since last Saturday."

"But I see you together all the time." I protested.

"Yeah, well I don't talk to him and I get away as fast as I can. He's too good for me." Kaitlin sighed. I decided it was time for some tough love.

"Get over yourself!" I shouted, "Things could be so much worse, Jerry could have dumped you, I could have hated you forever and you could have ended up moving to another new place. Boo hoo, so what?" Kaitlin looked stunned; she blinked tears back and I realized I had gone too far. "I'm so sorry Kaitlin, I didn't mean it." I apologized.

"Yes, you did. Every joke anyone tells has some truth to it. You don't understand what it was like, moving around all the time. I had no friends; people used me for my money or made fun of me at school. I wanted a clean start here in Seaford, that's it! But I guess I blew that one too."

"You didn't," I promised her, "Just let go of the past and move on already. You are shielding yourself from everything because you remember things that happened years ago." Kaitlin nodded.

"I know," she sighed, then she looked at the clock, "We are so late for Algebra."

"Crap." I muttered, I grabbed my bag from the floor and motioned for Kaitlin to follow me. We ran together to the door of our classroom. Kaitlin knocked on the door, Mr. Gedd opened the door and frowned at us as we walked quickly to our seats. I sat down in my seat next to Jack and looked at Kaitlin just in time to see her smile at Jerry. Jerry looked startled for a minute, like he didn't expect it, then smiled back at her. I saw Kaitlin take Jerry's hand and I knew that things would truly be going back to normal.

**So there it is! Remember people, if you don't review I don't know if I should keep writing these chapters.**

**Review it UP!**


	16. A Nightmare

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND IS INTENDED FOR AN OLDER YOUTH AUDIENCE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Seriously, some people might be exposed to things that they are not comfortable with later in this chapter but you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**Disclaimer: Kickin' It is not mine. Sadly...**

I checked online, my favorite boy band in the whole world was announcing their tour schedule and the dates today and if they didn't come here I would die. I typed in my password *****. I looked on their website;

Chicago- May 24

Boston- May 27

New York City- May 29

Philadelphia- June 2

I skipped down looking for—

San Jose- June 28

YES! I ran to call my dad. "Papa? Yeah, they're coming to San Jose on June 28th. Do you think you could get me four tickets? Really good ones? Please." I waited for his reply.

"Who's coming here?" He asked.

"ONE DIRECTION!" I shouted into the phone.

"Ok, I will try to get you some good tickets." My dad promised.

"YES!" I shouted, "Merci, Papa. Je t'aime!" and with that I hung up. Then I sent a text to Kim.

_Kaitlin: My dad is going to try to get us tickets to see One Direction! _

_Kim: OMG! I'm so excited!_

_Kaitlin: Maybe we will get to meet them! I would absolutely DIE!_

_Kim: Okay that is it. I'm moving in with you! I want your parents!_

_Kaitlin: lol Sorry Kim, they're mine._

_Kim: Fine. How many tickets?_

_Kaitlin: 4 I was thinking we could bring Jack and Jerry._

_Kim: To see a boy band?_

_Kaitlin: Sure, why not?_

_Kim: You are way too optimistic._

_Kaitlin: Jerry will come if I'm going. Jack will want to spend time with you._

_Kim: Yeah. I'm not so sure about that but I'll try._

_Kaitlin: Wanna come over?_

_Kim: I'll be there in 15 mins._

**The next day at the dojo: Kim's POV**

Kaitlin came bounding over to me, "Jerry says he'll come to the concert." She chirped.

"Ok, I still haven't asked Jack yet."

"Well what are you waiting for, a formal invitation?"

"That would be nice." I muttered as I walked over to Jack but before I could ask him anything Rudy shouted, "Ok, everybody, time to spar. Kaitlin you're with Jerry, Milton and Eddie, and Kim you can spar with Jack." Jack looked at me with an expectant smile on his face, I didn't meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as we took our positions. I didn't answer, instead I sent a punch flying at his stomach. Jack blocked it easily; he had always been so good at that. Then I had to stop thinking about him and focus on the match. Jack kicked at me and I dodged it just barely, then I threw a punch at his face. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over, I got back up, I was determined to win this. I quick glance around showed that Kaitlin had badly beaten up Jerry and was trying to help him up, and Milton and Eddie were just circling around each other.

Jack and I had been fighting for almost half an hour when Jack managed to sneak past my guard and kicked me in the ribs. I felt the air rush out of me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't get up, I tried but my ribs hurt too badly. I saw Jack and Kaitlin kneel over me, everything was blurry. I realized that I was actually crying, I never cry. Jack picked me up and carried me into Rudy's office and set me down on the couch in there. He kissed my forehead then whispered in my ear, "I am so sorry Kim." Then he left.

I started to doze off, in my dream I was standing in the dojo and Kaitlin and Jack were sparring but neither of them could see me. Kaitlin grabbed Jack's arm and twisted him so their faces were centimeters apart. Jack grinned and said, "Hey." In a joking tone, then he leaned in. Kaitlin pulled back.

"What about Kim?" She asked.

_Yeah what about me?_ I shouted but no sound came out.

"What about her? She is so immature, unlike you." Jack said smirking. Kaitlin grinned then leaned in. They were kissing, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! Jack moved his hands to the hem of Kaitlin's shirt and started to take it off, they pulled away for a second so Jack could slide it over her head. Jack looked at her half naked body and moaned. He pushed him up against the wall and slid his hands over her body. She started unbuttoning his over shirt. He dropped it to the ground and quickly took off his undershirt too. Jack pressed his body up against Kaitlin's and she sighed.

I woke up crying. It was just a dream but I've had that same dream every night ever since I was in the hospital.

I got off the couch and opened the door to the dojo. Jack and Kaitlin were sparring alone. Kaitlin grabbed his arm and twisted him so their faces were centimeters apart. I couldn't watch this; I started the cry then sprinted out of the dojo and ran all the way home.

**No hating on me. Don't worry Kaitlin and Jack were not going to kiss in the reality version Kim just didn't stay long enough to see that! Jack and Kaitlin are innocent! INNOCENT I TELL YOU!**

**Review and Favorite please and thank you!**


	17. Make Up and Out

**Now I know that I haven't uploaded in quite a while BUT in my defense my internet was down AND I had quite a large amount of homework/studying to do.**

**The funny thing about reading hate mail is seeing how hard the person tried to make you feel bad about what you wrote. Personally I don't write hate mail because I feel bad about it but if I don't like a story I just stop reading it and move on.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Kickin' It I would let you people know.**

**Jack's POV**

I feel awful about what happened between me and Kaitlin but it was 3 weeks ago and Kim said she was fine now. I'm worried about her; she hasn't been the same since she ran from the dojo last week. She's been acting like I don't exist, I try talking to her but she just brushes me off and walks away. Every time she sees me and Kaitlin together she stiffens and glares at us. She is clearly not fine and I'm standing in front of her house waiting for her to find out why.

I was playing around on my phone when I heard footsteps and looked up. Kim was walking down the street.

"KIM!" I shouted and ran towards her. She pulled her headphones from her ears and looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Jack." She said casually. I didn't know what I was going to say to her, the silence stretched out.

"Uh, so, what are you listening to?" I asked, trying to cut the tension.

"One Direction, their CD is so good." She said, smiling at me. That smile warmed my heart, just seeing her happy was like drinking 3 cups of coffee. I felt energized and asked her.

"What's been going on with you lately?"

"Oh, you know, I've been pretty busy lately." She shrugged.

"You know what I mean. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Well…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "I've been having these nightmares recently and they always have the same theme. You and Kaitlin."

"Oh." I said simply.

"Yeah, and I just can't help wondering why you're with me when you could be dating _the _Kaitlin DuPont." She looked up at me through her lashes. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not with her because I love someone else." As I said that I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her.

^*(O)*^

**Kaitlin's POV**

I heard my doorbell ring and I rushed to answer it. When I opened the door Jerry was standing there looking handsome in a pair of dress pants, a t-shirt and blazer. I rolled my eyes then giggled.

"What?" Jerry asked, "Oh, I knew I would look stupid!"

"No, you look very handsome. It's just so not you." I giggled.

"Well you look—" He stopped talking as he looked at me. I laughed even harder at the expression on his face.

"You look like you've never seen me before." I laughed.

"Not like _this._" He whispered, his eyes bugging out a little. I knew he was right; I was going to some very big Hollywood event this evening with my parents and I invited Jerry. It is a fancy event so I was wearing something that nobody should ever see me in; a designer dress with nice shoes and make up (.com/cgi/set?id=46741828). I dressing up but I have to.

We hopped into the limousine and settled in for the long ride. I leaned my head on Jerry's shoulder and fell asleep.

**There it is! I want to return Kim and Jack, and Kaitlin and Jerry back to normal because people really don't like it when you mess with their favorite couple...**

**Tell me what you think...**


	18. The Final Chapter

_**After a very long wait. I decided to end this story. I think that this chapter ends it nicely, BUT I have a very good question for my readers. Do you think that I should do a short sequel with Jack and Kim, Jerry and Kaitlin, Milton and Julie, and Eddie and an OC. All married and with thier kids? Answer that in your reviews. I'm very sorry for such a long wait.**_

_**Disclaimer: If only. I do not own Kickin' It. *le sigh***_

**Kim's POV**

I walked to my locker after school. I had just suffered through another long day of school and I was ready to get to the dojo.

"Jack, ready to go?" I called to my boyfriend. He came bounding over to where I stood and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go." Jack cheered, I laughed.

"Wait, what about Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Kaitlin?" I asked, pausing.

"They are going to meet us there." Jack replied.

Jack and I walked, hand in hand, in the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, definitely shorts weather, and the birds were singing. I know right, very cliché.

"I'm so happy everything worked out properly, Jack." I whispered.

"Me too." Jack whispered back. I turned to look at him. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and I grinned. He kissed me softly.

"Crap, we're going to be late." Jack said and he grabbed my hand again.

We sprinted into the dojo just in time.

"Ok, gang. Today I'm letting you all have some free time. Do whatever you want," Rudy announced, "As long as it is karate related." He added on as an afterthought, he glared at me then at Jack pointedly.

"Hey now, don't just look at us. Kaitlin and Jerry are just as bad, if not worse." I exclaimed. Kaitlin blushed but Jerry kissed her quickly.

"See." Jack said, pointing at Jerry and Kaitlin.

"We are not at all worse." Kaitlin spluttered. Soon Jerry, Jack, Kaitlin and I were arguing over who was the most lovey dovey couple.

"STOP!" Milton shouted, "You are equally," he paused, "eugh," He shuddered, "So let's move on."

"Milton's right; both of you couples kiss so much it makes me lose my lunch, before I've even eaten it." Eddie agreed.

We laughed and split off to change for practice.

**Kaitlin's POV**

When Kim and I walked out of the dressing room the guys were already changed and starting to stretch. Jerry and Jack were arguing.

"I've told you a thousand times, you need to stretch before you practice or else you will rip or pull a muscle." Jack was saying.

"And I've told you a thousand and _one_ times that I don't need to stretch. I'm just fine without it." Jerry replied.

We broke into pairs and started practicing. I was with Jerry and we had decided to start with sparring.

I kicked at Jerry and he ducked under it. I spun around and kicked him in the gut. He grabbed my foot and twisted, I fell to the floor. I rolled and stood up again.

"Is that all you've got, Beauty Queen?" Mocked Jerry. I snarled and jabbed at him and he blocked it. He kicked at me but yelled in pain and his leg dropped to the floor.

"I told you, you should have stretched." Jack said, laughing. He and Kim were standing over near the lockers, practicing breaking boards.

"Oh, shut up, Jack." Jerry muttered, I laughed.

"Come on Jerry, let's go do something else." I said, I grabbed Jerry's hand and pulled him over to the practice dummies.

I started whacking at the dummy. Jerry just stood there, watching me.

"What?" I said, whirling around to face him. My hands on my hips.

"I was just thinking." Jerry replied.

"About what?" I asked.

"You." He answered softly.

"That's kind of cheesy." I said, laughing quietly, "But it's cute."

Jerry hugged me and whispered in my ear, "How did I get so lucky?"

"God, is this a chick flick?" I joked. Then I leaned in and kissed him.

"See you _are_ the worst." Jack shouted from the other side of the room.

**Jack's POV**

Kaitlin and Jerry were making out on the other side of the room. I grinned at Kim then shouted at them.

"See you _are_ the worst."

"S'en aller," Kaitlin replied in French.

"Huh?" Kim said, confused.

"Go away." Kaitlin said, then returned to her kiss fest with Jerry.

"Kim, do you want to work on something else now?" I asked Kim. She nodded and took my hand. She led me over to the center of the mats and took a starting stance.

"Ok, go!" Kim shouted and she kicked at my head. I ducked under her leg and jabbed at her side. She blocked it barely and grabbed my wrist. She twisted my arm around and I flipped over. I landed hard on my back but rolled and stood up.

"Want to give up yet, Jack?" Kim taunted. I smiled at her then launched myself at her. I kicked her side and she grabbed my foot just in time. I flipped over and she was forced to let go of my leg. She grabbed my arm and flipped me over again. This time I took her down with me.

"Hi there." I said, smiling. She was lying on top of me, her face inches from mine. She kissed me quickly.

"Ugh. Do you guys have to do that right in front of us?" Shouted Eddie, Milton nodded in agreement.

"Hey, go yell at Jerry and Kaitlin, they were just making out." I replied, laughing.

"No we weren't." Kaitlin said, crossing her arms, she and Jerry were standing just behind Milton and Eddie.

"Huh?" Jerry grunted. Kaitlin and Kim met eyes and went into fits of giggles.

It was good to have everything back to normal. Kaitlin helped Kim up, then the two girls went off to the lockers and giggled together. Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I decided we were hungry.

"To Falafel Phil's." I cheered. Eddie and Jerry led the charge out the doors of the dojo and across the courtyard to Falafel Phil's. Kim and Kaitlin followed behind us, still laughing, and gossiping.

We all sat in a booth, Kaitlin and Jerry were sitting next to each other; Milton sat next to Jerry. Kim was tucked under my arm, resting her head on my shoulder; Eddie was on my other side. Everything was back to the way it should be.

_**What did you think? I really hope you all liked it! I'm going to do an epilogue and in that I will tell you what the verdict was about a sequel.**_

_**Please, Please, Please review. Even if you hated it. I've gotten over my adversion to haters. It's a gift. :D**_


	19. Epilogue

_**The verdict is in. After a very long time of deliberating I've decided to make a very short sequel with two chapters for each couple. One with their wedding and one with either the birth of their first child or a day with their children. Then one big all together chapter with all of them together with all of their kids. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I'm still sad about that. **_

**Kim's POV**

I slid my graduation gown over my dusty pink dress and zipped it up. My hat was perched on my head and my hair was curled perfectly.

"Kim! We need to go. You're going to be late!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I walked down the stairs and out the front door of the house. I got in the car and my dad started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>I walked into the classroom where all of the grads were waiting. I saw Kaitlin and Jerry with Milton, Eddie, Julie and Marissa, Eddie's girlfriend, all standing together. I headed over to them.<p>

"Have any of you seen Jack?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"I don't think he's here yet." Kaitlin said.

"Of course I am." Jack said. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled.

"Hey," I said softly then I kissed him softly.

"You look great." He whispered softly when we pulled away.

"So do you." I replied. It was true, his brown hair was shiny and soft looking. His brown eyes sparkled and his skin was smooth and tanned.

"So are you guys ready to be graduating?" Eddie asked all of us.

"No, I'm going to miss all of you so much." Milton said.

"Well it's not our fault that you are going to Yale. All the way across the country." Marissa said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I still think it's a miracle that I'm graduating." Jerry said.

"I wasn't going to let you flunk out. I'd never be able to survive university without you." Kaitlin said, laughing at her boyfriend. They started kissing and everybody looked away. We'd gotten into that habit over the years of watching them make out.

"Ok children. It's time for you to get in alphabetical order and get ready to receive your diplomas." Mr. Jenkins said and we all started getting into our order.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"Jack Anderson, he is heading to San Fransisco in the fall to train to become a school teacher." A tall boy with brown hair walked onto the stage to many cheers and applause.

* * *

><p>"Kim Crawford, she will be attending the University of San Fransisco in the fall with the hopes of becoming a councilor." A girl with curled blond hair bounced across the stage and grinned triumphantly when she took her diploma.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaitlin DuPont, graduating with honours, she is heading to Stanford in the fall to study business and fashion." A tall girl with blond hair walked across the stage calmly and took her diploma.<p>

* * *

><p>"Milton Krupnik, graduating top in the class, he is attending Yale in the fall to become a brain surgeon" A skinny red-headed boy walked across the stage, a man in the crowd was screaming, "I love you Milton!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Jerry Martinez, attending Stanford in the fall with the hopes of becoming a business manager." A tall hispanic boy walked across the stage shouting, "Whooooooo!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Eddie Parker, he will be heading to UC Berkley for their liberal arts program." A small boy with brown skin walked onto the stage and winked at a few girls in the front row of the audience.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlin's POV<strong>

"Now the validictorian. Normally this would be the member of the graduating class with the highest marks but this year we put it up to a vote. Kaitlin DuPont!" The principle announced.

I walked onto the stage and took my place at the microphone.

"When I first got to Seaford I thought i was just going to be here for a couple of months then my dad would move us again. I made mistakes. I broke somethings but sometimes things have to fall apart before they can fall into place.

"I made some best friends and some enemies but every step of the way was a beautiful, messed up, journey. I would never want to retry and prevent myself from making those mistakes.

"That is how life should always be. We should be free to make mistakes and break a few things before we make the decisions that will change out lives.

"Guys, this is the first moment of the rest our lives. If we make a mistake we will just pick up and move on. Promise me that you will never be afraid to fall but that instead you will have the courage to stand up again and brush yourself off and continue on bravely.

"We don't need to know everything. We just need to know enough. And it would be enough to just know that you have people there with you to make mistakes with along the way.

"I love you all. Congratulations, graduates."

The crowd applauded. I could see my mom and dad in the audience smiling proudly at me. I caught Kim's eye and grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>They did it. They graduated. But they will be back. I'm going to call the sequel "A Baby Story" so keep an eye out for it. I will try to put up some time this week. <em>**


End file.
